


Troublesome Times

by SawyerM80



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd is Alive, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerM80/pseuds/SawyerM80
Summary: Jason hasn't been answering your calls. It's time you figure out why.





	Troublesome Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowbarcorps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbarcorps/gifts).



    As you called Jason for what seemed like the thousandth time, you decided you’d go and check on him. When you rang him as you drove over, you started thinking about the worst possible outcomes of a surprise visit. Perhaps you’d spy him with someone, anyone; you didn’t want to see it. However, you were not swayed. Besides, you two weren’t even anything official. Once you arrived, you politely knocked, just in case. Still there was nothing. You unlocked the door with the key he’d given you when he finally trusted you enough to be a friend to him. As you entered, something seemed... off. You couldn’t tell immediately but when you stepped further into his domain you realized, everything was in shambles. Well, the mess was much worse than usual. His guns and knives were strewn about haphazardly as if used. His punching bag was spilling sand everywhere. In fact, you could almost see a... nevermind, those were just a deck of card tossed aside. Once you got past the mess you realized, Jason likely didn’t just beat his punching bag to hell... You searched for him, in case he hadn’t been kidnapped again. You checked everywhere obvious and then you went into... the bathroom. It was the last place you wanted to be but it was the only room left. Jason was laid in the tub, wrapped in duct tape, and had several obvious injuries. You ran over and called his name. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of your voice. Despite the dried blood sitting underneath his nose and over the tape on his mouth and the black eye, he still managed to drive you crazy. But that wasn’t important.   
    “Alright, Jason, stay calm, this’ll hurt a little but you gotta tell me what happened, okay?” your calm voice surprised him and he gave a slight nod. You smiled and ripped off the tape.  
    “FUCK!” he screamed, “No countdown or anything? You’re one mean son of a bitch you know that?” You raised your brows at him and he got down to business. “Fine, I was drinking and things got out of hand, I threatened some guys that were bothering this girl and then...” his story was odd but you believed it nonetheless. He went on to say some very odd things about this girls body, you decided it’d be best to tune out for a second until you heard... “Then they mentioned you and I was overcome with rage. I was like ‘You can’t say that about them! You don’t even know ‘em!’” You laughed and looked at Jason. He was getting angry by the second just remembering it. He got to the part of his story where he explained that the guys followed him home via the other girl who idiotically went back to them and that she let them in. Then she helped them ransack the apartment and bind him and left him to starve in the bathtub. Before he could explain that his stomach was killing him you sharply inhaled and sighed. “Have you even been listening, (Y/N)?!?” he hollered. He was not angry with you and to calm him you acted on impulse. You kissed him.  
    “Now, is that enough? Can I cut you loose, Todd?” you snorted. He glared at you as you cut him free. You offered to buy him dinner since his place was still a mess and all. He graciously accepted and went out to eat with you, as he was. Not like he cares what others think anyways. At least not what they think about him.


End file.
